minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 8: Is It Impossible?
I was still a bit upset when Ray dragged me through the portal back to our old base. "Seriously, dude." I say, while still being dragged by my arm. "Dark is my best friend. My FIRST friend actually." Ray sighs. He clearly feels bad. "I'm sorry, SweetPsycho, but.. we all just have bad memories of that place. You have memories of Void Creatures being all happy and stuff, but we have memories of zombie-like monsters. Y'know? Remember 5 years ago?" I inhale, then exhale. "It's fine. Just don't talk about my friends like that, alright? NOW LET GO OF MY ARM BEFORE I TEAR YOUR ARM OFF!" Ray let's go of my arm, slightly alarmed. I crash into the basement floor, but get back up and dust myself off like nothing happened. "HEY GUYS!" ''Zackary yells into the basement. ''"COME UP HERE! I WANNA TELL YOU SOME THINGS ABOUT X!" I grab Ray's arm, laugh at his surprised face, and drag HIM out of the basement. Lillie attack-hugs me the second we (or really I walk and Ray get dragged) go into the half-decaying living room. "Sorry we got kinda upset in the Void." I pretty much shove her away from me a bit. "Yeah whatever I forgive ya SOOO... what did you want to talk about Zodiac- I mean Zackary?" "Well, the thing is, me and X can't actually attack each other. Y'know, since we're related god and goddess of the Universe practically. If we tried to fight each other, we'd both lose." "Um, you'd both lose? What does that mean...?" Dragon asks nervously. "We destroy ourselves." Zackary says simply. "Our power is equal. Anyway, we'd destroy each other, and possibly the Universe at the same time. So I can't help you with attacking X, but with everyone else?" ''He smirks, and continues talking. ''"I can handle them." Rainmare was quietly listening, but when Zackary said he would "handle" them, Rainmare snapped. "nO!!" She screeches, and I cover my ears. "Ow, ow, ow!" I yell. "Wolf ears are more sensitive than cat ears, ya know!" "soRrY." Rainmare apologizes. "bUt mY sIsteR iS cOnsidEreD yoUr 'eNemY,' aNd i dOn't waNnA sEe mY siSsY bEinG huRt. sO wHat sHoulD wE dO? mAybe lEavE heR aLonE anD i tAlK tO heR?" "I really doubt that." Ray says. "She's evil too. It's a higher chance Nightbow will murder you. Then what do we do?" Rainmare slowly nods. "fIne." She mutters. "buT dOn't huRt heR tO muCh." I roll my eyes. "Nightbow was trapped in a creepy dimension where she was watched 24/7 for 5 years. I really doubt Nightbow can feel more pain and sadness then that." Before Rainmare could go on a screaming, freaking out panic attack, Zackary uses a spell that I don't recognize (actually, I don't think anyone recognized it) and Rainmare passes out. "Don't judge me, I don't want a freaking out Rainmare. Who knows what she would do. Tell Nightbow? Tell my sister?" Zackary says rather calmly for someone who just made an angel pass out. Angels are strong, ok? IN THE VOID: Dark is wandering the street called %()&^#!387%^%, which in English is Market Street. It was named that since when the creatures would want to sell or buy something, they would go there. But they don't really buy stuff. They trade. There is no currency here. There is a place to buy food, a place to purchase yarn, and many other ones. Dark, being the leader, waves to the other Void residents. Madeline, Dark's niece, runs up and gives him the fire flower she had picked moments before. He smiles, thanks her, and continues walking. "Hey, Dark!" A creature called Lily calls out. "You buying some jellybeans again?" Dark nods. "Yup! Here's the wheat you wanted." Lily looks around in a chest for them. "So.. Dark. Did SweetPsycho come back to visit? I felt a change in the magic here." Dark chuckles. "She sure did, Lily. And duh, of course you felt a change. This is the most magic-filled place that's around. And GamerGirl is definitely powerful." He leans in. "Can I tell you something, Lily? You gotta promise not to tell ANYONE." Lily nods. "I'm you closest friend here, Dark. Why else do you think you only need to give me wheat and everyone else gives me sugar?" Dark looks around, then whispers. "You see," He begins. "Ya know how SweetPsycho always gets nervous when you ask her what ranking she has, since SweetPsycho's a wolf?" Lily nods. She loves keeping secrets, and is quite good at never mentioning them again. "Well. She, Moonlight, Starfright, and Nightbow are all Ultimas." Lily gasps, then lowers her voice again. "But aren't Ultimas like, super dangerous? Dark, they could kill us all!" Dark sighs. "That's the thing." He continues. "She never seemed to be that dangerous. It's only when GamerGirl's upset, and even then she usually summons in a dummy and beats it to shreds. The only times she hurts or kills is when GamerGirl has been sent on an assassination mission." Lily laughs a little. "Believe me, your secret is safe with m-" A loud BOOM rocks the marketplace. Void creatures shriek and either fly or run away, FAST (Void creatures are 20x faster than a human, and 40x faster if scared). Dark stands his ground, and spots what's making all the noise. Starfright and X had teleported in the sky and hit the ground loudly just to scare them. Dark angrily shouts at them, feeling no fear. "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME DEMONS?!" Starfright flies out of the large hole she created, and giggles like a school girl trying to be cute. "Your souls." X gives her a look from under the hood that's covering her face, and Starfright quickly shuts up. X slowly turns to face Dark, like a wolf staring at a rabbit. "Listen up Dark, my former lieutenant." Her voice seeming more like poison than normal. "I'M NOT YOUR HECKING LIEUTENANT ANYMORE!" Dark screams. "WE VOID CREATURES ARE STRONG, WE DON'T NEED YOU!" Lily timidly watched from behind the stand where she sold candy. She panics, and runs toward the palace. She decides to find SweetPsycho. BACK AT OUR PLACE: "WHAT ARE WE GON DOOO?!" I scream, frustrated. That's when a purple and black portal opened, and someone fell out. "AHH!" It screams. It quickly gets up. "I-I'm so sorry! I just wanted to find someone called SweetPsycho and I went through a portal labeled 'Earth.'" It rambles. "OK, first of all." Henriot says slowly. "Who are you, why are you looking for SweePsycho, and where did you come from?" It opens its eyes. "I'm Lily, I'm looking for SweetPsycho since she and her friends need to save our leader who I think is being attacked by two scary hybrid-demon things, and I'm from the Void." I teleport up and grab Lily's hand. "WE. ARE. GOING. NOW." I wave my hand, feeling so enraged I muster enough power to teleport us all. Zackary uses his own power to stay behind, just to watch the base. BACK AT THE VOID: X is feeling frustrated. Dark continues dodging her and Starfright's attempts to trap him, and shooting potion of harming tipped arrows at them too, most of them hitting and inflicting damage. Starfright was pretty patient, but X was starting to become angry. Finally, X just snapped, and manages to trap Dark in a vortex of dark blue smoke. He struggled, but nothing can really help you if you are trapped in an enraged demon's grip. "Now that we can FINALLY talk face-to-face..." X says, irritated. "You can either tell me where SweetPsycho and her pathetic friends are, or I torture you until you tell me. What is your choice? Pick quickly, or I pick for you." X smirks. Out of the corner of his vision, he spots me and everyone else, followed by Lily. He stays silent, which annoys Starfright. "Geez dude." She rolls her eyes. "Just pick already. If ya don't, we'll pick for you, and you can already guess what we're going to decide on." She smiles, and moves a small knife side to side, like a grandfather clock's pendulum. A black ray shoots toward Starfright, and knocks the knife away from her. "Hey!" She yells. Starfright whips around, and spots us. "X!" She hisses. "You deal with them, it should be easy. I'll watch Dark here." X growls. "I make the commands Starfright. Anyway, fine. If you screw up-" She whispers the rest to Starfright, and she gulps, obviously stressed. "Understandable. I-I'll be f-fine." X turns to us, and charges up her powers. "This will be interesting.. unless you die within 5 minutes, which is very likely." We power up our abilities too. Dragon switches forms, Henriot summons minions and brings out an enchanted VoidShard axe, and Robloxian spawns huge boulders. Moonlight becomes corrupted, and I do too. "Woah." Starfright says, slightly distracted. "You look weird with white pupils in both eyes." X coughs, and Starfright mutters an apology. X fires, and we fire. =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 9: Our Final Stand 9: What Happens Now? Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Our Final Stand Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:To be continued